End of the World News
by Michellevee
Summary: My one-shots and drabbles.
1. Got a Suitcase, Got Regrets

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #:**** 11****  
Pen name:**** Michellevee****  
Pairing:**** Edward****  
Rating:**** T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

I've got my suitcase. It's shitty and green and battered and I have had it since college. I tried to pack, take with me everything that I would need.

The suitcase was the only thing that meant a damn to me.

It's empty and it's in the trunk of my car. Turns out, everything that matters is empty.

I've got my regrets. Things I can't make right. But I'm hoping to change that. I've circled the map. Places I want to visit. Places that I'll want to remember.

I'll take pictures of mountains and remember that my journey has potential.

**A/N: This is my first entry into The Twilight Twenty-Five: Round Three. Over the next three months you can expect 25 one-shots and drabbles belonging to the **_**End of the World News**_** collection. The title of this collection is taken from Tom McRae's self-titled first album. The title of this drabble is taken from Tom McRae's **_**King of Cards**_**. **

**As well as the prompts provided by the Twilight Twenty-Five Livejournal community, I will be taking inspiration from Tom McRae, Tegan and Sara, Bree Sharp, Jeff Buckley and others. If there is a youtube version of the song available I will provide a link in the author's notes.**

**Thank you to Connie, who I am sure, will become invaluable to me in the very near future. She is also taking part in TT25. Check out her submissions here:**

http://www[DOT]fanfiction[DOT]net/~kadijacullen

**Tom McRae: Got a Suitcase, Got Regrets:**

http://www[DOT]youtube[DOT]com/watch?v=Hp5NrLR_G7M


	2. Honey in the Rock

**Honey in the Rock**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #:**** 17****  
Pen name:**** Michellevee****  
Pairing:**** Edward/Bella****  
Rating:**** M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N: Thanks again to Connie for the beta help. Check out her TT25 submissions here:**

**http://www[DOT]fanfiction[DOT]net/~kadijacullen**

**This one-shot is rated M for the lemons. Alabama 3 are my weapon of choice. Check out the link below for the youtube version of **_**Honey in the Rock**_**. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Alabama 3: Honey in the Rock**

**http://www****[DOT]youtube[DOT]com/watch?v=uhtjZZo9DEw**

I walked into a sea of people, all talking and sipping wine, eating the vol-a-vents and cream crackers. Laughing inanely at carefully practiced jokes and anecdotes, reserved for such occasions and probably told as many times as they had been heard. I had learned this crowd of people as intricately as I had learned my own face.

"Mr. Cullen, congratulations on the merger." A fat, balding, bushy eye-browed man said thrusting his sweaty palm into mine for a handshake. I recognized him as Alistair Murray, the newly appointed Operations Manager to the second largest department in my firm.

"Thank you Alistair." I replied with faux cheer and returned his handshake only to swiftly break away and wipe my hand upon my trousers.

It was not that I disliked Alistair Murray. From what I had initially seen he was good at his job. I appreciated his tenacity, a personality trait that I deemed invaluable in my line of business. What I didn't care for were celebratory occasions. Personally, I thought that they weakened the infrastructure between me and my colleagues. I didn't believe in knowing them socially. My advisors had informed me that functions such as these allowed for increased staff morale. However, I still laid claim to the fact that they just provided a topic for water-cooler gossip, which was something else that I did not wish to partake in.

I scoured to room looking for any source of entertainment to pass the time. These functions were brutal. All I saw were men and women congratulating themselves on being important members of this inner circle. I had no time for it.

The décor was, unsurprisingly, remarkable. The high ceilings boasted the most ornate cornicing; surrounded by Latin words meaning, truth, loyalty, law, wisdom and salvation. The chandeliers were glinting in the light, casting mirrored and sparkling flecks, resembling stars, across the entire space. All very pretentious. The large circular tables were draped in pristine white cloth with an elaborate floral centre piece adorning the middle of every one. The strong scent of the lilies made my eyes itch and my sinuses burn. The decoration did nothing to curb my boredom. I had seen it a hundred times in a hundred spaces. I was immune to posturing, which, in the eyes of my peers only seemed to elevate my self-importance. I may have looked like I was above it all, but, in truth, I just didn't care.

And that's when I saw her, leaning casually against the bar sipping on a glass of water and looking about as disinterested as me. Her mahogany hair framed her heart-shaped face and her long eyelashes bounced off her cheekbones as she noticeably sighed and closed her eyes.

I felt my feet moving toward her at an obvious quick pace and coming to a halt right beside her. I was immediately hit with the scent of pure heaven radiating from her porcelain skin. I drank it in and sighed at the release I felt from being surrounded in her perfect smell.

I leant down to her ear and brushed the hair back from her neck, taking in a stronger gulp of delectable scent.

"You smell insanely beautiful." I whispered to her, nudging my nose behind her ear and into her hair, inhaling long and hard.

"Hello." She replied nonchalantly raising her stunning melted coffee-colored eyes up to meet mine. I watched her as she visibly swallowed but tried to remain calm and indifferent.

"Hello." I mimicked but added a questioning brow.

"Bella _Swan_." She said sticking her dainty hand out towards mine and I almost laughed as I picked up her palm and laid a sweet kiss on the back of her hand, whilst caressing the soft flesh with my thumb.

"Well, Miss. _Swan, _what brings you here this evening? You obviously don't work here, I would have remembered _you._" I asked, playing the game and begrudgingly released her palm.

"Actually, I am here with my husband. Perhaps you know him?"

"I don't care to. Not if he leaves such a beautiful woman alone to fend for herself."

"I assure you Mister..?" She questioned.

"Cullen." I finished and tried to disguise my laughter.

"I assure you Mr. Cullen; I am perfectly capable of fending for myself." She leaned back into the bar and purposefully arched her back, making her shirt tighten and her breasts more prominent through the delicate, thin black silk.

"I don't doubt that for a second." I replied with a smirk and she tilted her head smiling knowingly yet sweetly.

"Well, what brings _you_ here Mr. Cullen?" She asked sipping on her water. I swallowed, hard, at the sound of my name leaving her plump ruby lips.

"We're celebrating the merger deal we just closed for my company." I shrugged, indifferent.

"Oh, so this is your party?" She motioned towards the nameless faces in the surrounding crowds.

"It is. I thought you would have recognized my name since your _husband_ obviously works for me."

"I don't pay much attention to his work. It's awfully dull and he talks about it too often. I just tend to zone out when he starts talking office politics."

"You do, huh?"

"Yes."

"You should probably listen to your husband. Maybe he wouldn't have left you alone… if you showed more interest."

"Do you presume to tell me how to conduct my marriage?" A mischievous smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I don't presume anything. Ever." I said, leaning closer and running my fingers through the ends of her hair, rubbing the soft tendrils between my thumb and my forefinger and getting lost in the feeling of touching any part of her.

Silence filled the air between us as she contemplated my last sentence and my nearness. I could hear her shaky breaths and I could almost feel the heat radiating from the blush in her cheeks that spread to the visible and supple flesh of the tops of her breasts.

"Would you like to take a walk, Mr. Cullen?" She asked almost shyly but with a hint of perceptiveness.

"Lead the way." I smiled. She entwined her fingers into mine and casually strolled out of the room, onto the quiet veranda that backed onto the function room's immaculate garden.

It was dark, except for a few lanterns lighting the way to an even darker footpath, which I knew from my many times here, lead to a fountain and secluded garden area.

As if she read my mind, Bella pulled me in the direction of the same secluded garden. And I shuddered in anticipation.

As soon as we had made it down the footpath and were cloaked underneath the solid blackness of the sky and the privacy of the quiet garden, she pushed me against a wall and attacked my lips with her own. I moaned loudly and she pulled back smirking up at me, placing her small hands on my chest.

"You shouldn't tease me like that, Mr. Cullen" She mewled in a passionate lust filled timbre.

"And how _should_ I tease you Miss. _Swan?_" I pursed my lips, while letting my gaze travel over her delicate curves.

Her reply was silent as her tongue darted out and coated her plump lips in silvery wetness.

"Did you do as I asked?" I leant in whispering against her cheek and biting her ear lobe.

"Always." She replied, recapturing my lips and thrusting her black panties into my suit breast pocket.

"Good girl." I grinned and tapped her ass with a firm hand. She broke the kiss momentarily in need of breath.

In that moment I spun her around so that it was her back pressed against the cold stone wall. Her small frame, so exquisite, rose off the ground a little as I pinned her there with the full force of my own body weight. She whimpered as I ground my hardness against her hip. I, very obviously, continued to move against her, pleasuring my self with the feeling of her curves against me. She whimpered again, this time in frustration as she sought out friction for herself. As she parted her legs slightly, I situated myself between them and I couldn't stop the growl that escaped. The feeling of her heated sex, so close to where I was throbbing with need, was almost unbearable.

I lay biting, peppered kisses along her neck and jaw grazing the skin just hard enough to mark her and claim her as mine. She mewled loudly and circled her hips, grinding harder into my erection.

"Shh, you don't want your husband to find you like this do you?" I murmured against her cheek and stilling the movement of her hips with my hands.

"Like what?" She breathed in a lust filled haze and tried to move against my grip, seeking friction and release.

"Making strangers want to do _unmentionable_ things to you." I replied with a firm jut of my hips towards her center.

"But, you're not a stranger." She said through a muted, strangled cry.

"I am what you make me, love." I stared into her eyes, communicating the fact that this was once again, _her_ game.

"On your knees." She choked out and I obliged as she fisted her hands into my hair and pulled painfully. The commanding tone in her voice went straight to my cock.

I brought my hands to the hem of her knee length pencil skirt; the material was creased and settled around her thighs. I rolled the fabric up to reveal her bare pussy, glistening in the shadows. I trailed my index finger against her slit and watched as her eyes squeezed shut and her body shook with a tremor.

"Cold?"

"No."

I parted her wet lips with my fingers and spread the collected nectar around her entrance. I slowly took my time to explore her most intimate area, as if it was the first time I had had the pleasure of touching a woman, as if it was the first time I had had the pleasure of touching _her_. I inhaled her glorious scent, which was so much more potent here. Musky and sweet, heady and tart. I brought my finger to my lips and her eyes opened wide as she watched me lick her wetness from my fingers.

"Put your mouth on me." She breathed, not an order or a command, but as if it was an inevitability that I was just delaying for my own amusement.

I moved my hand to her calf and lifted it over my shoulder as her other leg moved to the side to accommodate my presence between her thighs. I parted her lips once again, holding them open so that I could latch my tongue onto her clitoris. I could almost feel the throb of her pulse inside my mouth. It made me feel connected to her in ways that I had never thought possible. She was so receptive to my every movement, holding my head and gripping my hair, her thighs quivering, now coated in evidence of her enjoyment and moaning in time with the strokes of my tongue.

I sucked hard and long against her as she cursed and swore and pulled at my hair. I pushed my fingers inside of her and instantly felt her moisture as she coated me, marked me, just as I had marked her.

Her cries were unbidden in the night's air and for the life of me I couldn't remember why she should _and_ had to be quiet. Nothing outside the realm of this delectable angel existed or even mattered.

I felt her hot centre clamp and tighten around my fingers as her chest fell forward and her hair fell over us like a curtain, securing us both in the bubble of her relentless climax.

"Edwa… Mr. Cullen!" Her body shook and within seconds relaxed and went limp against the wall. I small smile graced her lips and her face was glittering with a sheen of sweat. I smirked up at her and she stroked my cheek as I leant into her embrace and kissed the palm of her hand.

I rose off my knees and kissed her sweetly on the mouth and she returned it with fervor, obviously tasting herself all over my mouth and chin. She broke the kiss and stared into me with wide-eyed innocence as she licked her own lips.

"I prefer your taste." She said tickling the skin just under my shirt above the waistline of my suit pants.

"Nothing tastes as sweet as you." I vowed.

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" She dropped to her knees before me and immediately had my pants and boxers bunched around my ankles. She kissed the tip of my cock, that was bouncing against the top of my thigh and I groaned, placing my hands flat against the wall to keep myself from collapsing on top of her.

Her tongue darted out as she tasted the pre-cum. She made a small fist around the base and directed my cock towards her lips.

"Mmmm," she sighed, took me whole into her mouth and buried me into the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Bella." I growled as her head bobbed back and forth, taking me all the way into her mouth and then released the head of my cock with an audible popping noise. She cupped my balls lightly and massaged them as her pace quickened, working me into a frenzy.

I groaned and felt my hips bucking into her mouth, attempting to shakily match her rhythms with as much gusto as she was putting into her kissing and licking, sucking and biting. I hadn't thought it was possible to feel such intensity and be able to carefully note every intricate detail she made with her mouth. But then I was never _as_ aware of anyone before Bella.

"Mmmm," she sighed again, around my cock and the vibration sent a chill through me, making my groin muscles tighten and tingle from pleasure. I felt her relax her throat somewhat and slowly ease my cock further into her mouth, all the while staring up at me with innocent doe eyes. I was about to stop her and pull out when I felt the hand on my balls snake slowly to the small patch of skin behind them. She carefully swallowed and sucked whilst placing pressure behind my balls. My eyes widened as I felt immense jolts race through me, she worked me expertly, knowingly and comfortably but with a sure trust in her own skills and her own lust.

The sensation became too much and I clawed at the brick wall, feeling overcome with too many emotions at one time. I could feel the grit of the cement flake and fall, probably littering her hair with little pebbles. But I couldn't bring myself to care about small details like that because I could only think about what her hot, wet mouth and tiny, little hands were doing to me. I felt completely unraveled and I couldn't even think about stopping myself from coming.

One more flick of her tongue and light scratching of her teeth was my complete undoing and my hips bucked violently as I poured everything I had into her throat. I growled and snarled as the intensity shook through my body; all the while she increased the pressure on the skin behind my balls.

My head smacked against the wall and I couldn't feel the pain because I was still coming, still emptying in her throat and she drank me with delight. Her eyes blazed with fire and passion but that innocence still remained. My breathing was ragged and I could feel my leaking desist as I tried to calm my pulse. My shirt stuck to my sweaty back and I ran my hand through her hair as she gently removed my sensitive cock from her mouth, rubbed my thighs and kissed my stomach.

I lifted her to her feet and lay a firm kiss to her full wet lips. She smelt of sex and Bella and it was even more intoxicating. I darted little kisses all over her face and she giggled quietly and sweetly.

"Who – the – fuck – taught - you – _that_?" I asked whilst nipping and kissing everywhere, I felt I breeze on my ass and realized that my pants and boxers were still pooled at my feet.

"You did, silly. What are you doing?" She asked, as I bent to pick up my underwear.

"Dressing." I said like it was obvious.

"But I thought…" She trailed off.

"We have to get inside. Otherwise they'll be sending a search party for us."

"Edward." She groaned childishly and I laughed because she was still horny.

"Come on love, we have to take you back to your _boring _husband."

She groaned again but this time in mock dramatics.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." I whispered and nuzzled her ear with my nose.

"You promise?"

"Always." I said patting my breast pocket where her panties still sat.

"Fine then, let's go." She grabbed my hand with the same determination as before our little garden escapade and dragged me back to the party. I knew she was going with the age old advice of _the sooner we do it, the sooner its over._ Bella had always been a sucker for deferred gratification.

I wrapped my hand around her waist and kissed her neck as we re-entered the function room. She played with my tie between her fingers and giggled when I began to tell her all the plans I had for us later on.

Just as I was explaining exactly how and where I was going to bend her over and drive myself into her, we were interrupted by someone, the same fat, balding, bushy eye-browed man that had coated my hand in sweat earlier in the evening.

"Alistair." I sighed plastering a smile across my face. "Have you met my wife Bella?"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." And I smiled genuinely this time because it was much nicer to hear her named with something that originally belonged to me.

I turned to Bella and noticed that the same exact smile was reflected back up at me. I knew that tonight when we got home we wouldn't need to play to detract from the tedium of an office party. We would be Bella and Edward, husband and wife; Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and we would explore each other with truth and honesty. There was nothing tedious about our own personal reality, because that was what really kept us thriving. That was where the passion was born from, the reality of my love for her and her love for me. Whether she was Bella Swan or Bella Cullen, she would always be mine and I would always be hers.

Simplicity was beautiful that way. But it certainly didn't hurt to pretend sometimes.


	3. So Jealous

**So Jealous**

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 18  
Pen name:**** Michellevee****  
Pairing:**** Edward/Bella****  
Rating: T**

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**A/N: ****Thanks again to Connie for the beta help. Check out her TT25 submissions here:**

**http://www[DOT]fanfiction[DOT]net/~kadijacullen**

**Tegan and Sara: So Jealous:**

**http://www[DOT]youtube[DOT]com/watch?v=7B02cavRjgU**

Seething. I flung your clothes from my room. I cut up your favorite jeans. Your eyes were wide with shock.

Your letters. Those words, they meant little to me now. Just paper floating in puddles outside. Ink ruined.

I cried. Wet streaks of anger trailing down my cheeks. You watched. I hated your hand on my shoulder.

_You were drunk. It didn't mean anything. All you could think about was me. _

I still remember the sounds of the engine as you drove out of my life and your timid footfalls, on wooden floors, as I let you back in again.


	4. Boys of Summer

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 2  
Pen name:**** Michellevee****  
Pairing:**** Emmett/Jasper****  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**A/N: ****Thanks again to Connie for the beta help. Check out her TT25 submissions here:**

**http:/www[DOT]fanfiction[DOT]net/~kadijacullen**

**Bree Sharp – Boys of Summer**

**http:/www[DOT]youtube[DOT]com/watch?v=ztxLf7HN3AQ**

"Just do it!" Emmett yelled. It was all a front. He was just as nervous as Jasper, except it was the latter's bravery and reputation that was on the line.

"What if…" Jasper trailed off. They had been over this.

Emmett fidgeted in his hiding position. "You go in there, pick up the beer, put the money on the counter and then leave." He tried to pass his hesitation off as anger. Jasper wasn't fooled.

The plan was eventually executed flawlessly.

Emmett spent the night acting more intoxicated than he could have possibly been. But they both felt like Men.


	5. Still Lost

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 6  
Pen name:**** Michellevee****  
Pairing:**** Carlisle/Esme****  
Rating: T**

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**A/N: ****Thanks again to Connie for the beta help. Check out her TT25 submissions here:**

**http:/www[DOT]fanfiction[DOT]net/~kadijacullen**

**Tom McRae – Still Lost **

**http:/www[DOT]youtube[DOT]com/watch?v=ksXQM55fA50**

I came to this room to be close to her. The smell of old paper was comforting. She loved her books. I couldn't bear to touch them. I couldn't even really look at them. But this is where she was. If I was ever going to remember her and the person that she was, it was here. Thick lines of dust coated the shelves. The library was a tomb now; solitary and lifeless, but still loved, not forgotten. She would never enjoy these words again. No one would. She couldn't live on through someone else's prose. She only embodied it.


End file.
